You and Me
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Lord Voldemort is gone, but Tom remains. He and Ginny share a... special connection. Dark...ish? WARNING: This fic contains self-harm. It's really between a T and an M I believe, but we are going with M because it gets a bit awful at the end.


**A/N**

 **This is dark in a different way.**

 **WARNING: There is self-harm in this fic!**

He was there again. He was always there, his insidious voice a whisper, a gentle caress in the back of her mind.

 _We can rule the world together._

Ginny had thought at the end of the battle, when Lord Voldemort hit the floor, that she would be free of Tom. She had been wrong.

 _It's all here, in your head._

She had been at the tender age of eleven when she met a monster. One that was darker than any bed-side tale her mother had told her. He had been everything to her, a comfort while she found her footing in the magical world. Like her favorite teddy bear.

 _You can't hide from me, love. I know your heart._

It wasn't until she realized her teddy had grown teeth that were slowly sinking deeper into her that she realized who he was. WHAT he was. A parasite, living off of her. She had been feeding him, and he had wormed his way inside her core.

 _Your soul._

In fourth year Ginny found a way to keep him at bay. A way to keep the ice from her blood as Tom tried to convince her to hurt anyone that crossed her path. He would flood her with his dark power, chilling her to the bone.

 _I always know._

The cuts were easy to cover with long sleeves and simple healing spells. The scars were harder to hide, but Quidditch was an easy excuse. When Percy found her in the bathroom -sink stained pink where her blood had mixed with water- he had taken Ginny to their mother. An accident she assured them. It was just an accident.

 _We can make them hurt if we want too._

Ginny didn't want to hurt them, so she hurt herself. Then Tom would go, for a time at least. The fiery sweet pain as she sliced her skin was enough to combat his ice. Ginny often thought she saw his shadow escaping from under her skin. A blackness mixed with her own scarlet blood. So she cut deeper, draining him out of her.

 _I'm the only one who truly loves you._

Ginny was sixteen when he started invading her dreams. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Taller than her, taller than Harry, bigger than her small body could contain. Dark as a cloudy night, dark as sin, darker than the blackness behind her eyelids as she hid him from her sight.

 _I know what makes you moan, what makes you quiver. Only I can bring you to your knees._

His pale skin was a contrast to her tanned and freckled body. He kissed each one of those freckles every night as he moved within her. He whispered sinister nothings in her ear as she clawed at his back, screaming his name when she shattered underneath him.

When Harry finally, finally, saw Ginny as more than a child and his friend's sister, Ginny thought her world had turned around. For a time, Tom faded away and she could put away the blades. Harry was everything she had ever wanted; a dream she had reached toward. The first time Harry thrust into her, Tom roared. Harry thought her screams were from ecstasy.

 _YOU ARE MINE!_

Ginny was terrified to fall asleep that night, to dream. She watched Harry's chest rise and fall with his easy breathing. Tried counting each breath to drown out the whispers in her mind. Breathe in, breathe out. Ginny couldn't stay awake forever though.

 _I will teach you to whom you belong._

Tom was achingly gentle with her that night. Ginny had expected him to rage, to force her into compliance, he did none of that. She went to him with open arms and a closed heart. As Tom worshiped her body, Ginny wished she felt this way with Harry. She dug out her blade when she woke, eyes full of tears she refused to shed. Blood and shadows poured down the shower drain as she washed Tom's scent from her body.

 _That child belongs to me, just as you do._

When Ginny found out she was pregnant she shook in terror. She wasn't sure whose it was. It _could_ be Harry's. Harry who never forgot the contraception charm. Or it could be Tom's, a man who had never used one. She had never told anyone who took her virginity. She lied and lied and lied. Saying it was someone else to each partner. How could innocent Ginny Weasley tell them that when Tom Riddle took the last shred of her innocence in a dream, she had woken with blood on her thighs?

 _Another piece of your heart, your soul, will belong to me._

"Blood and shadows, blood and shadows." Ginny mumbled through numbed lips. The water of her shower had turned cold long ago, but still she stayed. "Blood and shadows." She repeated as she sliced into her arm, deeper with each pass. The tub was stained with her darkness, the black and red mixed to look like the wine Tom occasionally enjoyed in her dreams.

She wondered now if he had been sipping away at her soul.

 _I will always be part of you._

At the age of 21 Ginny realized that she is the monster, and she isn't so tender anymore.

"Leave me!" Ginny shrieked to her empty bathroom as she pulled at her hair. He was always there though, no matter how often she tried to drain him from her body. Ginny cherished the sharp and sweet pain as she sliced and sliced and sliced. "I just want to be alone." She whimpered. It was impossible though, Tom would always be with her, as long as she was breathing, he would be there.

With that dangerous thought in mind, Ginny held her small blade with blood slick fingers. This time- instead of slicing to bleed Tom out of her system- she cut deep, ready to lose the last of herself in the dark flow. This time, she wouldn't heal, but she would be free. She would be free.

Ginny only hoped Harry would understand.

As her world turned black, Tom appeared to her once more. His wide manic grin unsettled her slowing heart, causing it to stutter in her chest.

 _Death will not save you._ His dark chuckle echoed through her mind. _You belong to me, Ginny Weasley. We will always be together. Forever, you and me._

 **A/N**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **I don't know how I feel about it either.**

 **If you haven't, and you really like Ginny and Tom, go check out Colubrina. Her new Tom/Ginny story is called: Things in Common and it's FANTASTIC so far.**

 **You can always find me on tumblr: ash-castle**


End file.
